darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Varrock Palace
Varrock Palace is the official residence of the king of Misthalin, as well as the nation's primary diplomatic and military centre. Since the Fourth Age, Varrock Palace has been a hub of economic, political, and social development within Misthalin. The Palace currently houses King Roald Remanis III and his wife, Queen Ellamaria Remanis. As their full-time residence, it is equipped with kitchens, barracks, dining areas, a church, a large garden, troop housing areas, and other facilities. Apart from being the home to the majority of Varrock's royal family, the Palace is also the home of the Varrock Guard, the city's primary law enforcement agency. The Varrock Palace Secret Guard also occupies the Palace, albeit secretly and presumably from some type of underground tunnel network. The city's knightly order, which has remained largely elusive in recent years, also makes its home in the Palace, although Sir Prysin is the only one to show himself publicly. The Palace is designed to withstand military siege, and has been directly attacked at least three times; once by Lucien in an largely unsuccessful zombie invasion, during the Misthalin-Morytania War of 164 by zombies placed within the crypts below the palace which resulted in the destruction of a 600 year old tower and more recently by Zemouregal in the Battle of Varrock Castle. It currently plays a large role in the Sanguinesti Liberation War, which is otherwise centred in Morytania. The Palace is also a diplomatic hub, attracting ambassadors and business representatives from all over Gielinor. Virtually every non-hostile race and nation has established some type of peaceful tie with Misthalin, and most have operated in some way through the Palace. The Varrock Library, one of the largest in the world, is also housed here. Amongst players, the Palace is popular for its guards, who are commonly killed for combat training and pickpocketed for thieving training and profit. It also houses a farming patch and several species of tree for woodcutting. Its connection to Varrock Square and the Grand Exchange makes it a popular route of travel. The Palace also plays a large role in a number of quests and other in-game activities. Noteworthy Features *Varrock Palace is the home of King Roald. *The palace houses the Varrock library which contains many books aiding in several quests. *In the grounds behind the palace there are Yew trees. *On the second floor there is an altar. *On the roof there are several dummies which can be punched for Attack experience. Garden Following the Garden of Tranquillity quest, the garden on the palace's east side will contain: *Yellow Orchid *Pink Orchid *Snowdrops *Burthorpe Vines *White Tree *Delphiniums *Red Rosebush *Pink Rosebush *White Rosebush Quests quest.]] *All Fired Up (members) *Garden of Tranquillity (members) *Demon Slayer *Priest in Peril (members) *Shield of Arrav *Defender of Varrock (members) Habitants *King Roald - King of Misthalin *Queen Ellamaria - Queen of Misthalin *Reldo - Librarian of the Varrock Library. *Sir Prysin - Great grandson of the famous demons slayer Wally *Surok Magis - A shady wizard, revealed to be a Zamorakian Chaos Mage and leader of a Zamorakian organisation; the Dagon'hai. He flees during The Hunt for Surok. *Aeonisig Raispher- The religious advisor to King Roald. *Captain Rovin - captain of the Varrock guards *Clive - A diplomat from East Ardougne in Kandarin *Treznor - A palace guardsman charged with maintaining the outer courtyard's farming patch. *Tool Leprechaun - Oversees the farming patch. *Trainee Guard - Several new recruits can be found on the Palace's roof, training. *Captain (Varrock) - A guard captain training new recruits on the Palace roof. *Ambassador Ferrnook - A representative of the Gnome Empire sent to cement ties between Misthalin and the gnome race. *Hartwin - A military scout working with Captain Rovin. Monsters *Monk of Zamorak *Guards *Warrior woman *King Roald (quest only) Trivia *In the Varrock palace library there is a big white book on display called Varrock Census if players open this book, they will find many names of well known citizens of Varrock and what their jobs are. Halfway down this list is written 'Jeremy Clerksin - Cart Expert', probably a play on the name of British car expert , host of the popular TV show . Clerksin also appears asleep in Varrock Church. *In a shelf in the library you can find the books The King of Varrock and I (a play on The King and I), Moby Richard the Pirate (a play on Moby Dick), A Series of Catastrophic and Highly Unpredictable Events (a play on A Series of Unfortunate Events), Found (a play on Lost) and Conan the Librarian (a play on Conan the Barbarian). All are unobtainable. *Looking through the windows from inside the castle, a metal grate can be seen, but looking from the outside in, there is none. *Inside the palace courtyard, there is a big tree that used to be a cuttable tree, but after an update it was made uncuttable. The reason behind this is unknown. *During the quest Defender of Varrock, while the zombies are attacking the palace the Warrior women who are in a room are attempting to prevent the zombies from reaching them. *Right outside the palace is a signpost. It tells how much guards have gotten themselves pickpocketed by a player. It restarts at 00:00 UTC. You can still pickpocket the same guard and it will count into the pickpocket. This is unique from the other major cities as they do not have a signpost regarding the number of guards pickpocketed. **If 0 guards are pickpocketed, the signpost will say that the Varrock guards are pleased to announce that there have been no guards pickpocketed at the gates or palace today. **If 1-2 guards have been pickpocketed, the signpost will say one of the guards was pickpocketed and almost burst into tears because he lost his only gold pieces. This may be an oversight as the signpost will say that one guard has been pickpocketed even if two of them have been pickpocketed. **If 3+ guards have been pickpocketed, the signpost will say the Varrock guards are on high alert due to a # of guards being pickpockted at the gates and palace. *During the quest Defender of Varrock, the Monk of Zamorak is free for a short period of time, but caught at the end of the quest. *In the Library, a book can be found but not obtained called Histories of Guthix. nl:Varrock Palace fi:Varrock Palace Category:Buildings Category:Varrock